Mr. Cabbage Face (Homunculus)
Mr. Cabbage Face was a homunculus or a man-made man. The homunculus has a very unusual appetite, especially for his small size. It is also noted that he prefers to eat bones (and suck out the bone marrow). He appears mainly in the second book of the Secret Series. "If You're Reading This, It's Too Late". A past version of him appears in the 4th book when Cassandra goes back in time due to Señor Hugo's "Time-Traveling Chocolate". Biography Early life (1400's - 1500's) Revealed in the 2nd book, in a story that most likely takes place in the 1400's or 1500's, a Swiss alchemist known as Lord Pharaoh created the homunculus in a bottle. He was unnamed by Pharaoh, possibly only ever referred to as "the homunculus"; however, the alchemist's maidservant used to call him her "little cabbage face", which makes Cass refer to him as "Cabbage Face". He is brought before the local king (believed to be King Henry the 8th), and after Lord Pharaoh's failed attempts to make the homunculus talk, he is put into what was first thought to be a pigpen, but is revealed to be the royal dog kennel. It is first thought that The Jester found the homunculus, made him talk, and freed him along with himself (as he did not wish to be in the palace any longer), and named the homunculus Cabbage Face. But in the 4th book, it reveals that Cass (in her ghost form, during her coma in the 4th book) played the role of the Jester in all of this, coaxing him to talk and freeing him from the kennel. Cass and The Jester were later captured by the royal guards and Lord Pharaoh, just as the homunculus escaped through a window Cass opened. Cass encounters Cabbage Face later after being freed from the dungeons, as the bandit camp she and the Jester are staying in are raided by knights. He proceeds to give her the treasure that the bandits had stolen from an earlier procession, which was supposed to be for the king. This is the last time Cass sees Cabbage Face, for good. Later life and death (1500's - 2000's) It is suggested that later in the Mr. Cabbage Face's life, he confronts his creator and master, Lord Pharaoh, but eventually defeats him, and proceeds to eat him (cooked, he stated, after mentioning that detail, as he was "not a barbarian"), and supposedly bury his remains, along with his alchemy materials and byproducts, in a graveyard at Whisper Lake. He proceeds to live there, and scavenge/hunt for whatever food there is, occasionally stealing from campers' food baskets. Months prior to the events of the second book, a boy named Tommy was playing hide & seek with other siblings in his family, and hides in a hollow tree. He notices Mr. Cabbage Face resting in the tree, and is terrified, running away. At a later date, the three main protagonists (Cass, Max-Ernest, Yo-Yoji) hike to Whisper Lake and use the Sound Prism to summon the homunculus, who criticizes them shortly, but eventually they all bond after a "feast" of Mr. Cabbage Face's, consisting of only him eating a variety of food while they drink lake water. During this feast, he also criticizes the protagonists for preferring soda over the alcoholic drinks he offers them, saying that it is bad for their health. Cass asks him to come back with them to the Terces Society, but the homunculus has an apparent distrust of the society, calling them "librarians". Needing to complete the mission, she lies to Mr. Cabbage Face that they have a crown roast back at the Terces Society. He believes them, and follows them back to the city, using Max-Ernest's second backpack to hide Mr. Cabbage Face. They go to the Magic Museum, which is the Terces Society's secret hideout, to tell Pietro Bergamo that they have found Mr. Cabbage Face. It turns out that in the chaos, he ran off, realizing that there was no food whatsoever, let alone crown roast. They go out in an attempt to find Mr. Cabbage Face, which lasts several days. After hearing a tip from Amber about her new job with the Midnight Sun, the trio gets tickets to attend the Skelton Sisters concert, seated at the V.I.P. area. They notice that the first song they play has the exact same notes as the Sound Prism's song, which attracts Mr. Cabbage Face. He is in the concert area, and in a desperate attempt to stop Mr. Cabbage Face from being captured by the Midnight Sun, Yo-Yoji walks up and takes the microphone, screaming repeatedly that the Skelton Sisters suck. They get enraged, and Cass and Mr. Cabbage Face get taken away by a bunch of Midnight Sun members in "SockRoach" costumes. Cass and Mr.Cabbage face are taken to Mrs. Mauvais and Dr. L in a greenroom, where they try to make Mr. Cabbage Face say where Lord Pharaoh's grave is. First, they try bribing him with a legitimate crown roast, but he resists, due to his duty to defend the world from his grave. Then, they try blackmailing him twice. First, in an attempt to hurt him. This does not work, so they threaten to hurt Cass, his new friend. He cannot bear this and tells them the location. They take Cass and Mr. Cabbage face to Whisper Lake, where Lord Pharaoh's grave is. Yo-Yoji and Max-Ernest through a surprise attack. It turns out to be empty, and they try to kill Cass, Max-Ernest, and Yo-Yoji, but they get flanked by Terces Society members. They eventually win using a landslide that not only defeats the Midnight Sun, but buries Lord Pharaoh's grave for good, and all three of the main protagonists escape (along with the Terces Society members), but Mr. Cabbage Face falls in the grave, supposedly dying under the burial. Personality Cabbage Face is a rude, and kind of selfish homunculus with an endless appeietie. Relationships The Jester (Hermes) He was a friend of the ''Homunculus ''(Mr. Cabbage Face). Cass A friend The Terces Society TBACategory:Characters Category:Males Category:Secondary Characters